


Before it's too late.

by pastfics (starlighteyed)



Series: jøshler fanfic cøllectiøn [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crying, Depression, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Sex, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Recovery, Sad, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighteyed/pseuds/pastfics
Summary: Tyler was hopeless, but Josh showed him that recovery was possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> So I decided to start a new series the other day. They are going to be short stories, not related to each other (probably). Aaand they are going to be very angsty. Please!! Read the tags. But if you don't want to then...  
> TW!! There is self-harm, abuse, and a suicide attempt, so if you're sensitive to these topics, please don't read this, or read it with care.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Also, if you need anything (a friend or someone who'll listen), I am available on tumblr as [bluewednesdays](http://bluewednesdays.tumblr.com).  
> Oh and feel free to leave comments! It would make me very happy. :)  
> I love you all, stay safe. |-/

“Tyler?” Josh has walked into the Joseph household.

  
Tyler has been visibly depressed for the past few months. He's been over at Josh’s house several times, sobbing into his arms so hard he thought he would die. He was feeling down about his life, about how his mother has abused him emotionally ever since he was able to talk and understand things she told him. He was only 17, but wanted to die already. She had called him pathetic and many more things that should remain unnamed as it tears up Tyler if he thinks about it. The abuse has started to flood Tyler and erase all his positive emotions. He was a different person, slowly drifting towards insanity and suicide.

  
Josh knew something was up with him ever since Tyler hasn’t texted him back, which was a day ago. He knew something happened to him, he always responded almost immediately to whatever Josh texted him. He decided to see what was going on and came to Tyler’s house. Josh knew Tyler was battling with so many things such as anxiety, minor schizophrenia, depression and suicidal thoughts. Josh was always worried about Tyler when he wasn’t with him, he had to text him constantly to keep Tyler’s demons away from him. Josh even used to sneak into Tyler’s house if Tyler needed someone to cuddle, even though his mom hated Josh. She hated everyone who made her son happy. Josh hated how an angel like his best friend could be treated like he was by his parents, mostly his mother. He wanted the best for him. However, Josh didn’t only want to protect Tyler because they were best friends. He had a crush on him since forever, which wasn’t even a crush at this point. If it was, it would have gone away a long time ago. He knew that his best friend wouldn’t like him back. But that wasn’t the most important thing at all. The most important thing, or rather person, was Tyler Robert Joseph. The teenager who the world has hurt so cruelly even though he has done nothing wrong. Josh wanted to make everything right for him, even though he could barely keep his own life together sometimes.

  
Josh felt like he had little time, not too long before his best friend would be gone. He started running up the stairs, competing with the tears streaming down on his face.

  
“Tyler!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. Josh knew Tyler’s family was gone for two weeks to see their family members who lived far enough for them to take the plane. They didn’t take Tyler, but no one knew why. No one understood from the family, and even though his siblings tried to beg to their mother to let him come with them, she said Tyler had done things and he doesn’t deserve to join them. So he was left at home alone.

  
As Josh arrived in front of Tyler’s door to his room, he noticed it was closed and darkness was escaping from the room behind the closed door. Josh knew Tyler didn’t like it when people entered without knocking, so he simply knocked.

  
“Tyler, please, can I come in? It’s me, Josh.” He said, barely able to breathe as he was crying really hard at this point. He received a silent sob as an answer from his friend. He was still alive. That made Josh feel a little bit relieved, but very worried again.

  
“Go away Josh.” Tyler said quietly, between a breath and a sob.

  
“Tyler, please.” Josh said, but he knew he had no choice. He had to know what was happening. He opened the door and what was revealed almost made Josh faint. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

Tyler’s room had a small bathroom next to it. It used to be a beautiful shade of pale blue, but now the floor tiles have been covered in pills, blades, a transparent alcohol-smelling liquid, glass pieces from a smashed bottle, puke and Tyler’s body.

 

Tyler was laying down, blood oozing out of his wrists. He was crying, face covered in heavy tears. Josh ran up to him. The smell of the bright red liquid, bile and alcohol has hit him. He started panicking but he knew that he had to stay strong and save Tyler before he would die.

 

“Tyler, how many pills have you taken?” Josh asked between his hiccups. “How much did you drink?” He was crying so hard. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

 

“I took five but I threw them all up. I knew I couldn’t leave you here.” Tyler said, looking at the ceiling with an empty gaze. “I didn’t drink. I just used the bottle to…” He started sobbing again. He could barely breathe but Josh had picked him up and put him carefully on his bed.

 

“Ssssh, it’s okay Tyler. But I need you to stay here. I need to stop you from bleeding out.” Josh said as he stroked his friend's head. He stood up quickly and got a small towel from the small bathroom that looked like a crime scene. He put that around Tyler’s arm, and ran to Tyler’s wardrobe to get some things out of a first aid box that would help Josh take care of his best friend. He then sat down on the crying boy’s bed. “This is going to hurt, but squeeze my hand when it does.” Josh put Tyler’s left hand into his own left hand and took Tyler’s right one as that was the one that was bleeding so much.

 

Tyler’s screams have filled the quiet house after a while of waiting for the bleeding to slow down a bit. He squeezed Joshua’s hand that it left both of them with a red left hand. Josh didn’t care though. He just wanted Tyler to be okay again. After he wrapped the gauze around the cut wrist, he looked up at Tyler.

  
“Tyler…” He started, but the mentioned boy interrupted him.

 

“Josh, I’m so sorry. I’m so pathetic and disgusting. I’m sorry I disappointed you.” Tyler said, sniffing and sitting up in front of his kneeling friend next to the bed.

 

“You’re not, Tyler!” Josh took both of Tyler’s soft hands into his own ones. “You are such an amazing human being. And you didn’t disappoint me. I was just so worried that I lost you. I don’t want you to do this ever again.” Josh’s hands have now moved up to Tyler’s cheeks, holding his head between them. Josh looked deeply into his eyes, meaning every word.

 

“I just thought no one cared anymore. I just… I wanted to end it all. My mom called me yesterday, told me how pathetic I was and told me that she is hoping that I kill myself so she never has to deal with me again.” He said. Josh broke down in tears once again after hearing the last sentence.

 

“How could she say that to the most beautiful person I’ve ever met?” Josh whispered, looking down on the floor, seeing his own tears fall. “Don’t believe her. Ever. Please.”

 

“It’s my only solution to get out of this hellhole. It’s my only solution to get rid of my demons and all my problems. To get rid of her.” Tyler was shaking even more than he was before. He looked down on the floor. There were a few seconds of silence as Josh knew Tyler was going to say something else, so he let him. “But then I thought of you. That’s why I made myself throw up. I didn’t want to die. I wanted to see your face again, and I thought if I have to go through hell every day, it’s worth it if I get to see you again.” He sighed, with tears streaming down his face. Josh reached up with one of his hands to wipe the tears.

 

“Tyler… I’m so glad you didn’t just let yourself die. I didn’t want you to be gone. And it’s not your only solution.” Josh said with hope in his eyes even though he was sobbing.

 

“What is my solution then? I don’t see anything else.” Tyler said as he looked up at Josh. His beautiful lips had been quivering, all he wanted to do was to k-

 

“I say we move away. To California. Or anywhere you want. You don’t have to tell your parents. They are gone for two weeks, so why not? They won’t know a thing.” Josh said.

 

“Would you… Would you really do that for me?” Tyler asked shyly. He was going to accept Josh's offer happily.

 

“I would do anything for you.” Josh said, which made both of them go bright red in an instant.

 

“Thank you Josh.” Tyler said, and surprised Josh with a hug. He felt so excited for the future for the first time in his life.

 

“We’ll plan everything tomorrow. I think you should rest now.” Josh said.

 

So that’s how it went.

 

Tyler agreed to go to sleep, it being 11 pm. Josh cuddled him until he started hearing quiet snores coming from his friend's parted lips. He has gotten out of bed, making sure Tyler was warm and comfortable. He revisited the bathroom and cleaned up the mess his friend had made. He didn’t care though, he was glad Tyler was alive. That was all that mattered. He then went on Tyler’s computer and instantly started looking at houses in California. He remembered how many times Tyler has mentioned his love for California, he said if he could, he would move there. After a whole night of looking and finding a few houses to choose from, Tyler woke up.

 

“Hey.” Tyler said softly to catch Josh’s attention whose eyes had been glued to the screen for a few hours. Or rather for the whole night. Josh quickly turned around and went up to Tyler.

 

“Hey, Ty. How are you feeling?” He sat down next to the bed so he could look into Tyler’s eyes from up close. He started stroking the sleepy boy’s hair.

 

“I’m feeling a lot better.” He said, smiling at Joshua. It has been months he has seen him smile. He was adorable. It brightened up the universe in Josh’s opinion. “Did you sleep?”

 

“Good. Would you like anything? And no, I was busy.” Josh asked Tyler quietly.

 

“I’m okay. What have you been doing while I was sleeping?” Tyler asked curiously.

 

“I started looking at houses. I want to know what you think.”

 

So they both looked at them. It all seemed hopeless until Tyler saw the last house. It was beautiful. A nice house with a garden, with a small pool, 3 bedrooms, a big living room, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, an attic and a basement as well as a garage. It looked very cosy and clean. So Josh called the phone number that was given on the website. The saleswoman told him she will send them some more photos as Josh told her that they live far away from California, not being able to go and check the house in real life. After they checked the photos and agreed on a price that they could afford, according to Josh because Tyler thought they didn’t have enough money for it. Josh reminded Tyler that his parents have saved up money for him when he wants to move away.

 

***

 

  
The next 10 days were gone quickly. Tyler and Josh were getting ready for moving to California. They have ordered a moving truck after Josh had sent the money from his savings account that his parents have created for him to the sales company’s account that sold the house to them. It was a big risk for them to buy a house without actually seeing it, but they trusted their instincts which said that it was a great choice. Josh’s parents were happy for them but were sad that they were moving so far away. They both have promised to come and visit them regularly. Mr. and Mrs. Dun loved Tyler like he was their own son but they knew Josh had a crush on him since he met Tyler. Both of their rooms at home were wiped clean of clothes and everything that wasn’t furniture. Bags upon bags upon bags. Boxes upon boxes upon boxes. That’s what it looked like in front of both of their now old houses. The moving truck picked up their things on the 12th day of Tyler’s family being gone. Tyler and Josh hopped into Josh’s car after saying goodbye to his parents. It was a long way to California but happiness was waiting for both of them at the end of the journey.

 

 

***

 

  
After hours of driving and only taking short breaks, Josh and Tyler arrived at the apartment they bought for themselves. When they got there, the moving truck was waiting for them. The saleswoman was there, and she had let the movers in so they could start putting things inside. The house was already filled with furniture, the only thing that they had to bring was clothes, and everything that a person needs for everyday life.

 

Both of them have gotten out of the car and looked at the house in awe. It was beautiful. Josh has parked the car in front of the garage. They went inside shortly after the woman did. She was standing in the living room, being on her phone. As soon as she saw the two of them walking in, her face brightened up.

 

“Hello there. I am Abby Harris. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, introducing herself. Tyler and Josh did the same. “How are you doing? I’ve got some welcome drinks for you in the kitchen. I’ll show you around after that.” She said excitedly. She was one passionate woman.

 

“We’re doing great and thank you, it’s kind of you.” Josh said with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh, it’s what we do. Just got to make sure our customers feel welcomed in their new homes.” She said. “Follow me.” She said and led both of them to the kitchen. The woman poured them some lemonade, which both of them complimented, and they started the tour of the house. “So if you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to move so far away?” She asked.

 

“Just family problems. My family didn’t approve of many things in my life.” Tyler said, looking at Josh.

 

“Oh, did they not approve of you two’s relationship?” She asked.

 

“Uh, well. We're not really in a relationship, we're friends.” Tyler said awkwardly after a minute of silence and even though Josh knew he was just stating facts, it still broke his heart to hear that.

 

After Abby showed them around which left them in awe, they said bye to her and started packing out of the boxes, suitcases and other storages into the storage furniture of the house.

 

The 3 bedrooms were dominated by three different colours combined with white. The three colours were blue, green and yellow. The rest of the house was a stylish mixture of all pale colours and white. Both Tyler and Josh agreed that the whole house looked very cosy and something they’ll get used to easily. The movers were gone a few hours later, at about 12 pm and the boys had the empty house for themselves. And that is how it was going to be from now on. No evil mother, no sharing rooms with the brother. No one else owned the house, just the two of them.

 

Josh and Tyler started getting everything out of the boxes and putting them somewhere in the house. It took a few hours, but they put most of their things away into wardrobes and cupboards. There were still things needed to be unpacked, but for this day, it was enough for the both of them. They were happy with how much more it felt like home after unpacking. At the end of the long day, they both went to sleep. Tyler had the blue room for himself while Josh had the yellow one as it was closer to Tyler. Josh wanted to sleep in one bed with Tyler, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask if it was okay, and he wanted to give him some space. Tyler thought the same thing, and he was never the one to suggest anything. He was too shy and nervous to do that. His anxiety got the best of him most of the time. It was getting worse by the day. The amount of paranoid thoughts grew, the sleepless nights came one after another. He didn’t know how to stop them, but he knew that being around Josh will help him.

 

 

***

 

 

A few days after, when Tyler’s parents were supposed to get back home, Tyler got a phone call while he and Josh were baking. They were messing around, throwing the cake’s ingredients at each other, laughing so hard that they were crying on the floor by the end. But then they heard something buzzing, so both of them slowly got up and Josh saw Tyler’s phone lighting up with his mom’s name. He was scared, but Tyler has reached for it already and answered the call by the time Josh would’ve told him not to pick up.

 

“Hello?” Tyler’s voice told Josh that he was nervous. Tyler has put her on the loudspeaker.

 

“Tyler Robert Joseph, where the fuck are you?” She asked so angrily both of them thought she would explode. Tyler didn’t answer that question, he didn’t know what to say. “You need to get back home, now! Don’t tell me you’re at Josh’s again.”

 

“No, mom. I can’t.” Tyler said quietly.

 

“How dare you go against my will! Tyler, get your useless ass home. And don’t you tell me that you can’t. You can and you will. You will also tell me where you are. Right now.” She said, with even more anger in her voice.

 

“Mom, I’m not going home.” Tyler’s voice was shaking now, so was his body, and his tears started rolling down his face. He felt so weak, he felt like throwing up, cutting his wrists up again, wanting to reach for the tablets and swallow all of them just to take this panic away.

 

“Oh, no, you are. You know Tyler, you never not disappoint me. You are so useless and ugly, I’m still so surprised I haven’t beaten you to death. You don’t do anything. The only friend you have is Josh, who is a queer and just as disgusting as you. You’re so worthless, leaving small cuts on your wrists every single day. Why are you so scared? Why don’t you do all of us a favour and carve up your skin until you die and rot away wherever you are? You aren’t smart, you aren’t talented, you’re everything I never wanted. Just another problem on my back, that’s what you are Tyler.” She said with such an evil tone. Josh just wanted to punch something. He felt his anger building up. He wanted to tell her how much of a bitch she was and how shit she was as a mother and as a person too. But he said nothing. He was looking at Tyler who had to sit down on the floor because he was crying so hard. He put his back against the door of a cupboard below the sink. He pulled his legs up and put them against his chest, hugging them with his two arms and hiding his sobs escaping his mouth and tears wetting his face. After a few minutes of Tyler crying silently and Josh trying to hold him and calm him down while his mother was quiet on the phone, Tyler calmed down and told Josh to give him the phone.

 

“Mom…” His voice was hoarse. He was preparing mentally for his response. It hurt to speak, to breathe, to exist. But he had to do this. “I’m not going home. I’m not going to see you again. I’m not going to put up with you anymore. Momma, I love you so much, but you’ve hurt me. I know you wish I never existed, and I’m sorry I have disappointed you, but this is it. I will see my brothers and my sister when they can actually choose to see me, but not you or dad. You’ve bullied me until I tried to commit suicide, but of course Josh came and saved me.” He stopped for a moment to breathe, but then continued. “I hope that one day, you will realise what you have done to me. Mom, I’m a mess. All I wanted was to love you and be what you wanted me to be. But I realise now that I was never good enough for you and whatever I do, I’ll never be. I love you mom. But I had enough. You damaged me so deeply I might never be able to recover. Don’t even look for me. I moved away with Josh. We are changing our phone numbers and so are his parents. We changed our address, and I swear if you try to harass Mr. and Mrs. Dun, I won’t take responsibility for what I’ll do. Stay away from them. Stay away from me. Stay away from Josh. Stay away mom. I don’t need you anymore.” Tyler finished venting as his lungs were screaming for air.

 

“Tyler, you piece of shit, I’ll find you and-“ His mother tried to bully him more, but Tyler wasn’t having it.

 

“And what? Murder all of us? No, mom. No more. This is it. Goodbye.” Tyler said, ended the call and put his phone down on the breakfast bar in their kitchen. He was staring emptily at something in front of him, he didn’t even know himself what he was looking at. His eyes were full of tears, slowly dripping down onto the tiles under his feet.

 

“Tyler, that was so brave. Come here.” He heard Josh’s voice, but it sounded like he was standing a hundred feet away from him. However, he was suddenly pulled back into reality as his friend wrapped his arms around him and put his head on Tyler’s shoulder. He then broke down crying, to which Josh responded with hugging him even tighter. He ended up picking Tyler up and bringing him into the living room, putting him onto the sofa. He calmed Tyler down as he stroked his bare skin on his hands and on his face. “Tyler, everything is going to be okay now. She’s gone.” Josh whispered. Tyler had his eyes closed, but as he heard what Josh said, he opened them and looked at the boy sitting next to the sofa. A smile slowly became visible on his face as the skin around his eyes started to crinkle. His eyes started shining so bright, and Josh thought they looked so lovely. Josh just wanted his friend to know how perfect he was, and everything he has ever wanted. He wasn’t what his mother has told him all his life. He was much better than that. Josh wanted to tell him how he felt, how much he loved him and how much he was in love with every inch of his body, but he couldn’t. It would have been too much for Tyler and he probably didn’t even feel the same. Little did Josh know though. Tyler felt something so inhuman for his best friend, much like what Josh felt for him. It was more than love. More than just butterflies in the stomach, cliché sunset-lit kisses and a fluttering heart. It was something that he hasn’t felt before.

 

They barely noticed that they were staring into each other’s eyes and because no one was around to stop them, they stayed like that for long minutes. They were smiling, happy to be with each other.

 

Both of them opened their mouths to say something, something they both wanted to tell each other so much, but they didn’t want to say anything as they saw that both of them wanted to speak. So silence stayed in the room, but they didn’t care.

 

Later on, they cleaned up the mess they’ve made after having a bit more fun. The plan of making a cake was aborted. They went to their rooms to change out of their dirty clothes. Josh was done before Tyler, so he went up to his room, but saw his friend in boxers and couldn’t help to notice some of the scars on Tyler’s hips and thighs. He was facing his bed which was to the left of the door, but he wasn’t facing the door itself so he didn’t see Josh peeking through the gap. Josh thought his body was still so beautiful even with his flaws. He was taken back to the real world by Tyler’s voice.

 

“Uh, hey.” Tyler said and blushed as he put his clothes. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He looked down.

 

“I-uh-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… Be so creepy. And I don’t know why you’re apologising. You look good, Ty.” Josh blushed. Tyler’s face heated up even more. “Want to watch a movie?” He asked to make the awkwardness go away.

 

“Sure. I’ll be downstairs in a second, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll make us hot chocolate and some Eggo waffles.” He said and after Tyler nodded with a smile on his face. Josh did as he promised Tyler.  
That evening, Tyler ended up falling asleep and cuddling Josh in his sleep. Josh brought him upstairs and put him in his own bed as well as making sure he was warm and comfortable. He went to sleep not too long after.

 

 

***

 

 

During the next few days, they went to get a few things done. They signed a contract with a company that provided internet and cable tv. They also went to change their phone numbers and done everything that was essential for them to live in the house.

 

Josh had been staying up nights and so was Tyler, both of them trying to think of ways to tell each other about their true feelings for one another. They have been trying to prepare for failure, but they still wanted to get it off their chest.

 

Today is the day, Josh thought, standing in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror on his wardrobe door.

 

Today is the day, Tyler thought, standing in his room’s bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror on the wall, above the sink.

 

Today is the day they were going to do it.

 

They both sighed and stepped outside their rooms, but stopped walking when they both saw each other standing in their own doorways.

 

“I want to talk to you. I need to tell you something.” Tyler said quietly.

 

“Me too.” Josh smiled nervously at him. “Should we talk in the living room?” He suggested. Tyler nodded.

 

So they went downstairs.

 

“You can start, Ty.” Josh said with a small smile on his face, trying to reassure him that it was okay and he could talk first.

 

“Right. I-uh-I don’t know how to start.” He said, laughing and letting a bit of trapped air out of his lungs. He was nervous, sometimes forgetting to breathe.

 

“Take your time, Ty. It’s okay.” Josh said, trying to seem calm, but in reality, he had a massive lump of anxiety in his throat. It was getting bigger and bigger by every second that passed.

 

“Okay. I… Josh, you’re my best friend. And I’m sorry. You might ask why I’m sorry. It will make sense after I tell you, I think.” Tyler hesitated. “We’ve been best friends for so long. I loved you as my best friend, but a year after we became friends, I started feeling something-uh-else. It wasn’t… It wasn’t brotherly love.” His nerves were getting worse. “It was, something else, and I’m so-sohh…” Tyler could barely breathe and tears were multiplying in his eyes. “I’m so sorry Josh, but I think I might be in love with you… Wait, no. I know that for a fact. I love you with all my heart- shit, uhh, I love you Josh. Please don’t hate me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” He tried to force his tears to stay in his eyes, but it didn’t work as he squeezed them tightly together. Tyler thought this was it. He probably just lost his best friend as he hasn’t said anything for a few seconds which seemed like forever, but was taken aback by something soft sliding onto his hand. He knew this feeling so well. It was Josh’s hand. It was warm and calming. He opened his eyes and looked down onto his lap, where his hand was, with Josh holding onto it. He slowly looked at Josh, who was closer than he thought he was before. “You weren’t meant to hold my hand. I-“ Tyler was interrupted by Josh.

 

“I love you too, Tyler. That’s what I wanted to tell you too. I’ve been waiting for so long.” He half-whispered.

 

“What? I-“ Tyler was interrupted again by Josh’s hand on his face. He looked at his hand, then back up into Joshua’s eyes that he loved so much. “Are you, uh, going to…?” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Kiss me already.” He said, smiling at Josh.

 

So that’s what happened. The gap between the two of them that has been getting smaller and smaller, has now disappeared. Their lips fused together and it felt like heaven. They instantly clicked and started moving their lips in sync. It was so electrifying that it made them fall even deeper in love with each other. It felt like they have been made for each other and this was their destiny. It felt so right and so perfect. Happiness has shot through both of them, but for Tyler, it was even better after the abuse of his mother and his attempt to kill himself. Tyler smiled into the kiss, which made Josh laugh a little bit, but they continued.

 

Their lips separated as soon as their lungs gave up and wanted some air. They looked up into each other’s eyes and smiled, a blush creeping onto both of their faces.

 

“I love you, Tyler Joseph.”

 

“I love you, Josh Dun.”

 

 

***10 years later***

 

“Are you ready?” He asked him nervously, standing in front of a pale green building.

  
“I’m ready.” The other one of them answered, and they entered the building. As soon as she saw them, she started running so happily towards them, and jumped into their arms.

 

“Dad! Daddy!” She said with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Hey there princess! Are you ready to finally go home?” Josh asked as he kneeled down in front of her, holding her hand.

 

“Yes, dad.” She giggled happily.

 

“Come on now, I think we should hurry up then.” Tyler smiled at her. “Let’s goooo!” He picked her up playfully and pretended she was flying, making her laugh.  
When they arrived at the woman’s office who had the papers they both had to sign, they sat down and had a short discussion. It was about becoming parents and taking care of the little girl sitting in Josh’s lap. At the end of it, they both reached for the pen. They had signed it happily.

 

“You are officially ours now, princess!” Tyler said and smiled, waiting for her response. She hopped off of her dad’s lap and started running around, squealing. It was the most adorable sight Tyler, Josh and the lady had seen. “Aren’t you going to hug your daddies?” He asked, giggling. He didn’t need to say anymore because she ran straight up to them, hugging them, while both Josh and Tyler pretended they couldn’t breathe. It made her giggle, which made the two of them laugh too.

 

They said goodbye to the lady, waited for the little girl to say goodbye to her friends and they had sat in the car. The journey home was filled with laughter and happiness. When they arrived, Tyler had picked her up and brought her inside while she was talking about what happened when she said bye to her friends. He was just nodding to what she said, laughing with her here and there until they went through the door that Josh has opened.

 

“Welcome home, Ivy Joseph-Dun!” Josh said happily. Tyler had put her down and both of them showed her the whole house. They had previously went shopping, getting her clothes and toys, all sorts of things she liked. She jumped up and down in her happiness as she saw her room. It was painted a beautiful green colour, the exact shade she said she loved.

 

“Thank you dad, thank you daddy.” She said, looking at Josh and then Tyler.

 

“You deserve it princess. Daddy and I are glad you like it.” Josh said.

 

Later that day, they were laying in bed, all three of them cuddled up with Ivy in the middle, watching her favourite Disney movie. They all laughed when there was a joke or a funny scene. Tyler and Josh were happy to see her smiling and happy. However, not too long before the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep. Tyler and Josh were looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

“I’m so happy. Thank you Josh. I didn’t know I could be this happy back when I almost killed myself. Thank you for keeping me alive. Thank you for loving me and being here for me. Thank you for being my best friend, my lover, my daughter’s father and my husband.” Tyler said quietly.

 

“I love you, Tyler Joseph-Dun.” Josh responded. He was speechless, he couldn’t say anything else.

 

“I love you too, Josh Joseph-Dun.” Tyler responded. They kissed, trying not to wake Ivy. It was a sweet and loving kiss. It was more than that though. It tasted like… happiness.

 

The two of them had fallen asleep not too long after, cuddling Ivy and each other.

 

They were the happiest they have ever been in their lives so far.


End file.
